PROJECT SUMMARY: Dissemination & Policy Core Since CHERISH was established in 2015, economic research to inform policymakers and the public regarding treatments for substance use disorder, HCV, and HIV has only increased in importance. Substance use disorder has claimed the attention of mass media and policy makers, but large gaps remain in the translation and use of evidence. Although economic evidence can help bridge this gap by addressing costs, tradeoffs, and sustainability of best practices, research must address stakeholders? priorities to have policy and public health impact. Findings must be communicated effectively to the right audience, in the right format, at the right time. To meet these needs, the CHERISH Dissemination & Policy Core uses the tools of dissemination science to assess, facilitate, and build researchers? and stakeholders? capacities to exchange knowledge. In this renewal, the Core will expand its role as a knowledge broker and translation capacity builder connecting researchers and stakeholders, and we will directly assist research teams. Our affiliation with the Leonard Davis Institute of Health Economics at the University of Pennsylvania brings deep expertise in translation and dissemination of health policy research ? including engaging stakeholders and researchers in settings that build expertise in dissemination science theory and practice, promote information exchange, and leverage clinical experience in treatment of SUD, HCV, and HIV. The overall aim of CHERISH (Center for Health Economics of Treatment Interventions for Substance Use Disorder, HCV, and HIV) is to develop and disseminate economic evidence that informs substance use disorder policy and HCV and HIV care of people who use substances. In this renewal period we will expand our focus to outcome and implementation research conducted at the individual, system, and community-levels with the following specific aims: 1) to engage stakeholders and health economics researchers in information exchange and translate health economic research results addressing substance use disorder treatment policy and HCV and HIV care for people who use substances, and 2) to build the dissemination science knowledge base in substance use disorder policy and HCV and HIV care by developing and implementing training on best practices for stakeholder engagement and communication of relevant economic methodologies, and by conducting relevant dissemination science research. We will translate research results for target policy audiences, with a focus on state and local policymakers and influencers. Our dissemination science activities will assist research teams, incorporating findings from our stakeholder needs assessment and face-to-face engagement with decision makers and their advisors including members of our Policy Advisory Board. We will develop, pilot, and implement a curriculum for substance use health economics and health services researchers to improve knowledge translation capacity. After the curriculum is established, we will host workshops at national meetings to introduce and refine the curriculum.